Womanizer
by DoTheImpossible
Summary: A fun conversation between Rory and TRistan after class one day.


Title: Womanizer

Pairing: Rory/Tristan

Rating: T

Setting: Chilton-Season 3

Things to Know: Rory and Tristan are friends; they are civil to each other. She is not with Dean and the kiss did happen.

Summary: A fun conversation between Rory and Tristan after class one day

After second period he spots her at her locker. Smiling with excitement he makes his way over to her. Seeing as how he was late this morning, he wasn't able to grace her with his presence.

"So I was thinking," he starts off saying as he comes and stands dangerously close to her.

"Tristan," she says his name as she turns and faces him, not bothering to push or step away from him, "What have I told you?"

"That I'm irresistibly sexy?" he tells her.

"No, but close," she says sympathetically, "I've told you that if you continue to think, you can really hurt yourself, possibly cause brain damage."

"How is that anywhere close to what I said?" he asked.

"It's not," she shrugged as she turned back to her locker. After getting the rest of the books that she would need, she shut the little metal door.

He pretended to be shocked, "So you lied to me?"

She replied unfazed, "You've lied so many times that you should be desensitized by it."

"Big word, Gilmore," he teases.

"I'll buy you a dictionary for Christmas."

"So, we're exchanging gifts for Christmas?"

Rory shook her head at him. It still amazed her how easy it was to talk to him; she liked it.

"You said you were thinking. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh right!" he had almost forgotten, "I was thinking that we should hang out this weekend."

"Hang out?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "I don't know. You can come over or I can come over, we can eat, watch movies…you know hang out," he explains.

"That's it?' she asked; she thought he was going to say something else.

"Well," he says taking a step closer to her, practically pressing her against the row of lockers. He watches her hold her breath, "If you want to do something else, we most definitely can," he suggested.

It took all that was inside of Rory to hold back from fusing her lips to his. Instead she pushes him away, "Ugh, you are such a womanizer."

"Womanizer?" he questioned with a smirk, "My sincerest apologizes Ms. Britney Spears, I didn't mean to offend," he joked.

"Very witty, Dugrey," she grinned; he thought he was so funny.

"I try," he said with a cocky attitude, "How about we speak only using Britney lyrics?' he suggests, "I mean, it should be easy for you seeing as how you called me a womanizer."

She didn't take the time to ask him why he would want to do that," I call it like I see it," she tells him.

"Great, you get it!" he exclaimed realizing that what she said was a line from the song womanizer.

"You drive me crazy!" she told him and then covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oops! You did it again," Tristan laughed.

Rory could help but laugh with him; this boy was something else.

Recomposing himself, he states, "We didn't do the most obvious one."

"Which one?"

"Hit me baby one more time," he sang.

"How is that obvious?" she questioned curiously and laughed at his singing skills.

"In the video she was wearing a private school uniform, and what is it that we are wearing?"

"A private school uniform," she mumbled, she then noticed the way he way looking at her, "Stop imagining me dancing like her in these halls," she slaps his arm.

His jaw dropped, "How did you--"

"I could see it in your eyes," realizing that what she said was intimate, she quickly added, "Besides, you were drooling."

Seeing her blush, he decided not to call her out on what she said, "You should be Britney Spears for Halloween."

"No."

"Aw come on," he whined like a five year old.

"If I'm gonna be Britney, then you have to be Kevin," she said with an evil smile.

Tristan smirked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "it sounds like a plan. If you'll be on my arm, I'm in."

This boy really was something else; he always had a comeback.

She knew one way to leave him speechless.

The couple began to make there way towards their third period English class.

"So Tristan," Rory starts saying with a smirk, "Is your offer about us hanging out this weekend still good?"

"Of course," he answers with a big smile as they enter their classroom.

"Good," she says and then whispers so that only he could hear, "Because I'm going to be a slave for you."

Removing herself from under his arm, she took her seat and laughed at Tristan's shocked expression.

He was speechless.

Mission accomplished.

AN: Just a short one-shot. Review and let me know what you thought. I'm very curious! I know that curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.


End file.
